Red Princess
by BlackMermaid27
Summary: Definitivamente su hija era perfecta para él, era tan agradable verla jugar a lo lejos que podría durar horas, contemplándola.


**¡HOLA!, espero tengan un lindo fin de mes. Y de nuevo traigo** un nuevo fic que forma parte del "Año de la abundancia" que mis lindas socias del "Aquelarre" decidieron organizar. Esta vez me fuí por un tema más "cursi y tierno, eligiendo el tema de: Padres.

Sin más, disculpen si encuentran faltas ortográficas. Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí.

* * *

Ella era la princesa de las hadas, la más hermosa de aquella tierra; donde el sol se estaba poniendo y abrazaba el césped color esmeralda. A lo lejos se podía divisar el cristalino lago de agua dulce, rodeado de su espléndida flora y fauna mezclándose entre ellas.

¡Ah!, como disfrutaba Brooke admirar esas flores; del mismo tono rosa pastel que sus bellos ojos poseían.

Se acercó y olfateó el aroma que de ellas emanaban y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rojos labios. —¡Estas son las favoritas de mamá!—exclamó alegre la pequeña guardiana de aquel bosque, mientras pegaba brinquitos provocando así que sus brillantes alas se movieran.

Su largo cabello color naranja se deslizó hacia adelante mientras se disponía a tomar algunas *Sweet Dolomiti, y mientras tanto, unos pequeños duendes pasaban junto a sus pies para meterse a sus casitas, que eran en realidad, una especie de hongos gigantes. La pelirroja los saludó; moviendo efusivamente su mano, mientras en su pequeña canasta iba juntando las flores.

—Brooke, es hora de cenar—le habló su progenitor con esa voz varonil que ella bien conocía, claramente dándole la orden de retirarse de su pequeño juego.

Y con eso, todos aquellos detalles fantasiosos que en su mente se habían creado con una nube y el sonido de un "Puff".

—Ah—suspiró con derrota la pequeñita de 4 años, mientras inflaba los mofletes y fulminaba con la mirada a aquel que se atrevía a arruinarle el juego de "Su mundo ideal de hadas".—¡Papá, estaba recién empezando!—protestó la niña, mientras cruzada los brazos sobre el pecho y fruncía el ceño.

El hombre frente a ella enarcó una ceja y la miró de pies a cabeza, pasando por sus zapatillas y trajesito de ballet, sus alas de hada con diamantina amarradas a su espalda y rematando con una corona en su pequeña cabeza.

—¿Que demonios haces?—quiso reprimir una carcajada, lográndolo a medias.

—Soy la princesa de las hadas, ¿acaso no lo ves?—señaló su disfraz como si fuera lo más obvio, queriendo dejar a su progenitor como bobo. El chico al escuchar esto comenzó a reírse de ella, sabía que su "pequeño engendro" odiaba eso.

—¡No te rías!—demandó primero, sin tener éxito en su petición—¿acaso no me veo bonita?.

Su padre dejo de reír y comenzó a mirarla mejor, ¿como no verse bonita?, ¿acaso la niña no se daba cuenta de que lo traía loco?. Su cabello era exactamente del mismo color que el de él; al igual que el tono de piel rosado y el gran carácter de la pequeña. Aunque el rosa en sus ojos, el orgullo y el encanto, lo había sacado de su madre. Viéndola ahí, con su pequeña estatura, tutú esponjoso, y sosteniendo las flores favoritas de su madre, podría asegurar que era lo más tierno que había visto.

—Te ves hermosa como siempre—admitió sin dejar de verla, hasta que paró en lo que sostenía entre sus manos.

—Brooke, pequeña traviesa—dijo al momento de no resistir más e ir por ella para tomarla delicadamente en sus brazos.—Tu madre se enfadará cuando vea lo que le has hecho a sus rosas—

—¡Brick!, ¡Brooke!, ¡La comida se enfriará!—gritó la pelirroja mayor desde adentro de la casa.

Ambos se miraron cómplices.

—¿Que te parece si distraigo a mamá en lo que tú ocultas esas flores?—sugirió el plan a su pequeña que sí, ella siempre sería Su pequeña. Desde el día en que la vio nacer, hasta que Brick muriera. La contempló por unos breve instantes, sintiendo que era la fusión perfecta de Blossom y él, mientras se juraba que jamás se le acercaría un niño/muchacho u hombre a su princesa.

Su princesa, tan lista y adorable como su madre, solo era suya.

—Mientras, vayamos al castillo a comer con la bruja...digo, con la reina—exclamó un divertido Brick, siguiendo con el juego de la pequeña, mientras los dos reían encaminándose a la casa.

**FIN**

* * *

*Sweet Dolomiti-Rosas con tono rosa pastel.

**Gracias por leer y por haber llegado hasta aquí, espero apoyen a las demás con sus fics :D.**


End file.
